Coming Forth By Day
by Gemini Star01
Summary: Ancient Saints of the Egyptain Parthanon are rising against the Saints of Athena. Our favorite Bronze Boys go down to stop them, but this time they've got a little help...namely two female Saints with aditude. Yup, we're in trouble...


**__**

GS: This is gonna be fun...This is one that ValorSpawn (as she's known here) and I are doing together. She reviewed my unnamed St. Seiya fic and...Well, we kinda hit it off. She wrote most of this first chapter, I just did the editing job...and next time, SHE gets to do the AN...

****

Disclaimer: (can't forget this, now can we?) Neither of us own Saint Seiya or any of the Saints. However, all original characters belong to one or the other of us. That especially means Perseus Akaitsuki and Crux Cairine.

****

Coming Forth By Day

Prologue

The thirteen-year-old girl sighed, blowing a tuff of streaked-red brown hair out of her silver eyes. The had a been long…and her companion was late. Then again, she couldn't run at light speed or teleport, so maybe she was expecting a bit too much.

Perseus Akaitsuki looked at her outfit. Jeans, and a one-sleeved white tunic covered by a maroon poncho. Ah, so she could have worn the training outfit, but so what? It didn't hurt to look presentable.

A figure suddenly appeared over the edge of the hill, a dark red braid in sudden contrast to the light green grass. It took a few moments for her to register who it was, then the Perseus Saint smiled.

"It's about time, Cairine!" she shouted, pushing off the stone box to stand on the side of the road.

"Well, ex-cuse me!" the red-haired girl sighed, stopping. Green eyes closed a moment to re-align her senses. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a plain green shirt, both of which looked rather tattered after days of travel. "You're forgetting that my Master wasn't a Gold Saint."

"Whatever. Happy to see you." Akaitsuki hugged the Crux Saint tightly.

"Ack…Can't breathe…"

"Eh…sorry."

After she got her breath back, Cairine leaned forward and tapped Akaitsuki's mask. "It broke _again_?" she asked.

"Yeppers, but not by itself this time."

"Well, how?"

"Fight."

"You've lost your mask in a fight?" 

"I'd rather not go into it, Cairine." Akaitsuki muttered something under her breath, but the Crux Saint didn't catch it. "Anyways…I know you don't like Greece, but you have to report to Sanctuary to let the Kyoko know about the newest Crux Saint."

"But--" 

"You probably won't even show up even if it's the Holy War."

She didn't reply. _'On the one hand, Akaitsuki's right. I WOULDN'T go to Greece, even if there WAS a Holy War or some mess…But on the other, she makes a good point about my duty as Crux Bronze Saint. As much as I wish Sanctuary was somewhere else, the fact that it's the foundation of the Saints of Athena cannot be ignored…Ah, crap…'_

"Who did you fight against?" 

"Why are you changing the subject?" 

Cairine sighed exasperatedly. "Just answer the question."

"NO! I mean--"

"You lost against a male Saint, is that it?" A blush tinted her friend's complexion, and she lowered her head.

Cairine frowned. "D-did he--"

"I don't know if he saw my face. I was unconscious. I can only hope he didn't." 

After a while the Perseus Saint spoke. "Did you get my letter?" The Crux Saint nodded, remembering the several-pages-long 'letter'.

"You never did mention their name." She said as an afterthought.

"So?" 

"Nothing." She suspected it had more to do with pride and honor than demanded confidentiality. It was bad enough that Akaitsuki's mask would break on its own out of the blue. Therefore, she would feel embarrassed about losing (considering her fighting skills and her teachers) and getting her mask broken in the defeat. Not to mention peer pressure.

According to Sanctuary law, seeing a female Saint without her mask was worse than seeing her nude. Not that Cairine followed Sanctuary law. In all truth, she didn't give a damn.

"So... Even if I get on my knees and beg (which I won't), you still won't tell me?"

"What do you think?"

"At least tell me a bit about the victor." 

"I don't know him that well. From what I do know, he's very…sweet. Kinda reminds me of me, for some reason."

"Sweet? Is that the best you can do?"

"By Athena! This heat is making my head swim."

Cairine sweatdropped at her friend's evasiveness of the subject. "Stop faking. You're a Saint. Saints do not die from heat strokes." They teleported out of the Italian landscape.


End file.
